


Saving Me (Seungcheol x Jeonghan)

by Bangbangbangbangeu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Crushes, Cute, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Students, Sweet, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbangbangbangeu/pseuds/Bangbangbangbangeu
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day, but Seungcheol's face was filled with cold sweats. He was really anxious. He gulped as if he was drinking a coffee. 

" **Yoon Jeonghan,"** everyone in their room screamed really loud. While the good looking angel, Jeonghan, looked at Seungcheol.

" **I really, really like you."** Everyone roared as if they are the one who received the sudden confession. Seungcheol looked at the floor, thinking what might Jeonghan say. Jeonghan stood up and sighed. 

Seungcheol doesn't want to overthink, but he knew it. 

" **Seungcheol,"** he whispered. 

" **WAKE UP!"** Seungcheol raised his left eyebrow after hearing Mingyu's voice.

The next moment he knew, he was lying on his bed and his brother, Mingyu, was laughing really loud. 

" **It is an another dream am i right? Lol."** Mingyu asked while removing the tears under his eyes from laughing.

" **I was about to hear his answer and here you are! You are always making things complicated!,"** Seungcheol exclaimed as he threw the pillow to Mingyu.

" **It is not complicated at all! You are just a coward! You should have just asked him out 3 years ago!"** Mingyu shouted back.

" **CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP? IT IS STILL 6 AM, LOSERS!"** a small yet really angry voice was heard from the next room. 

" **Shut up small human being, you are not a part of the discussion!"** Seungcheol replied. Everyone was laughing not until Woozi came out with his guitar. Seungcheol and Mingyu began running for their lives.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

" **Get up! We should be there by 7 am!"** Wonwoo tapped Jeonghan's arms like a piano. 

" **Bitch it is still 6:10 am what the fuck?"** Jeonghan replied as he saw his wall clock.

" **Hoshi is in the car now. Bye,"** Won said before leaving Jeonghan's room. Jeonghan sighed. Wonwoo really know how to make him get up. 

He left his room half asleep. He showered really fast and wear his uniform. 

" **EEEY! GOOD MORNING JEONG!"** Hoshi can really brighten up someone's day by only smiling. Jeonghan entered the car and opened Hoshi's bag. Hoshi always bring something for them to eat, and it is the only reason why Jeonghan always wake up in the morning.

Jeonghan was having a fun time eating foods, and looking at the window of the car, not until he noticed that it was still really early. 

" **Wonu, can I stay in your office for a while?"** Jeonghan asked. 

" **Yeah sure, just don't be loud."** Wonwoo said while eating a burger. Wonwoo is a part of their school news paper. He loves writing. He loves arts. He loves learning. 

" **How about me?"** Hoshi asked his cousins,Wonwoo and Jeonghan.

" **Pets are not allowed in the school,"** Jeonghan and Wonwoo answered simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Wow, so this is, DUDE! SO THIS IS A LIBRARY HUH?"**_ Hoshi exclaimed while looking at the thick books in the wooden tables and bookshelves in a corner.

" _ **Nah, don't act like we don't have one in the house,"**_ Jeonghan answered while looking around.

" **we do?"** Hoshi asked.

Jeonghan preferred not to reply. A cute book caught his attention.

••

" **Hyung, i think i lost something."**

Seungcheol looked back at his brother. His face was full of fear. 

" **what?"** Seungcheol replied.

" **the book."**

\-----

" **hey hey! Stop!"** Wonwoo suddenly grabbed the book on Jeonghan's hand.

" **The stickers are cute! ~"** Jeonghan replied. 

" **But it is not yours and it is locked so do not touch it!"** Wonwoo warned him as he observe the book with a cute lock.

" **Is it yours?"** Jeonghan asked while crossing his arms.

" **Ah, no."** Wonwoo replied.

" **Aigoo, are you dating with the girl who owns that?"** Wonwoo is trying to hide his smile. 

" **Jeonghannie, no."** Wonwoo replied and put the book back on the table.

" **EYYYY JEON! DO NOT DENY IT! WE WILL SUPPORT YOU!"** hoshi replied as he stare at the book on the table.

" **YEAH MAN! WE WILL NOT TEASE You. We will just tease you,"** Jeonghan added. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

" **no. Stop making nonsense ideas."** wonwoo replied and grabbed the book.

\----

" **hyung! I left it in here! I dont know where is it!"** Mingyu pointed at a certain table. Seungcheol glared at Mingyu. He pouted. 

" **Yah! It is lost now! What if he alre--"**

 **"Hey Mingyu!"** Seungcheol looked at the guy who interrupted him. 

" **hey,"** Mingyu literally shifted his voice into a tiny human being.

" **is this yours?"** Wonwoo asked. Mingyu nodded and slowly grabbed the book. 

" **is that yours?"** Their eyes looked at the guy named Jeonghan. As he was approaching, Seungcheol can't do anything but screams internally.

" **your book is cute, can i ask where did you buy it?"** jeonghan asked that made Seungcheol nervous.

" **i actually made it--"** mingyu looked at seungcheol, signalling for help.

" **can you make one for me please? I promise i will pay,"** jeonghan asked.

" **sure."** Mingyu was shocked when Seungcheol replied.


End file.
